


Five times Derek and Stiles met each other in time and one when they got together for real

by Linneus



Series: SterekWeek2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bohemien, Bohemien and courtesan, Burlesque, Cavemans, Five Times Plus One, Humans, Lord and stable boy, M/M, Medieval, Model and artist assistant, Musician and Noble, Our Times, Prehistorical, Renaissance, SterekAltEra, Victorian, Werewolves, sterekweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linneus/pseuds/Linneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different moments in time plus one for Derek and Stiles.<br/>Featuring first fire, a horse who doesn't like to be ignored, a world famous artist, music and tea, black featers and a bed full of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Prehistoric Era

**Author's Note:**

> Second work for the #SterekWeek2015, for the tag #SterekAltEra.  
> This one will be in chapters, short ones, with a fanart of the amazing @thanatosdrowofficial for each chapter!  
> Hope you'll like it :)  
> P.S: As for the other work, if you find mistakes please let me know!

1\. Prehistoric Era

The day was cold, the night was approaching fast, and all Derek wanted was something who can keep him and his pack safe and warm during it. He scowled, feeling helpless.

He was picking up twigs, grass and rocks to take to the cave, so the humans in the pack could have something to cover themselves with and something to use as a weapon during the night.

He couldn’t take more, but with his harms full he walked back to the cave, swaying slightly, still not used to be on two feet, and looked around to make sure that no predators had followed him.

Entering the cave he went to his pack mates, who were piled far from the entrance, some of them shifted and some not, trying to keep each other warm.

Just Stiles wasn’t with them. He was seated near but not part of the puppy pile, and Derek once again scowled seeing him shivering.

He put down the things that he was carrying and sat near Stiles, picking up some rocks and staring to fiddle with them. Stiles looked at him with an amused smile, but made no sound and hugged his knees tighter to his body, still in his place.

Derek didn’t know why, but Stiles was a constant in his mind. He worried about him, got mad at him, wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth, but more than anything he wanted to have him close, warm and safe in his arms. And Derek couldn’t understand why, or what all of that meant.

“Uhnt ih uch aa ouolf! (Don’t be such a sourwolf)!” Stiles voice said, and raising his head Derek found Stiles in front of him, bright eyes staring straight into his.

He scowled even more, his brow furrowed and lips curved downwards, making Stiles laugh.

‘What had he done now to make him laugh like that?’ he thought frustrated, dragging forcefully against each other the rocks still in his hands.

A little spark flew from them, right in the middle of the twigs and grass that he gathered earlier, and a strange airy white thing started to raise from them, along whit a lively red strip of warmth.

Derek stared wide eyed at the growing thing in front of him, feeling the warmth spread through him and watching as the light from it illuminated Stiles face in a soft orange.

Stiles was staring at him instead, eyes open wide and hands reaching for the warmth.

Derek grabbed him before he could touch it, and their eyes met.

They stilled there, looking into each other eyes, with the heat of the first fire warming up their bodies along with the strange sensation that their joined hands was sending to their hearts.

 


	2. 2. Medieval Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different moments in time plus one for Derek and Stiles.  
> Featuring first fire, a horse who doesn't like to be ignored, a world famous artist, music and tea, black featers and a bed full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter two!  
> Enjoy :)

2\. Medieval Era

Derek was on his way to the town, enjoying the view of the lands that passed along the road he was walking through on his horse.

He was heading there to purchase some things for his family and for their lands. He had decided to go alone, taking advantage of it to ride in peace, without his sister pestering him all the way.

He reached the town, taking his horse to the stables to leave it there and walk around to shop freely.

He entered the stables and dismounted his horse, sensing someone approaching him from behind.

He turned around and found himself in front of a young boy, his pale skin dotted with freckles and short chocolate hairs.

The boy smiled at him, bowing slightly, his white tunic stretching on his chest and covering more of his black tights.

“Good morrow, sir. You wish to leave here your horse for the day?” the boy asked courtly, a small smile still in his lips.

“No,” Derek answered quickly, “Just for the morning, I’ll be back in a few hours to take him back.”

“Of course, sir. My name is Stiles, of the Stilinski family, I’ll take care of him while he’s here” the boy – Stiles – told him then.

“I’m Derek, of the Hale family, and this his Camaro” Derek said gesturing towards the horse and patting him on the side.

“I’ll take good care of him, my Lord. Have a nice morning.” Stiles answered, and bowed again, taking the horse’s reins and guiding him further inside.

Derek nodded his head briefly as a parting greet and headed outside.

He started walking around the town, purchasing everything that he knew was needed, adding some little presents for his sisters. He took his time to go to the tavern to drink something and rest himself from the ride and from his wandering around.

It was almost time to head back, so he paid for his things and went out, deciding to go and retrieve his horse, satisfied with his purchases of the day.

He was once again walking towards the stables, when he noticed a flower cart filled with beautiful flowers and the face of the stable boy came to his mind.

He frowned, confused by it, but headed towards the cart, thinking to buy some flowers for his mother.

He bought a bouquet of various flowers for her and was ready to go, when he saw a little bunch of flowers that caught his attention.

“What flower are those?” he asked to the woman at the cart.

“Those are white spotted orchids,” she said to him smiling, “It signifies passion, love and beauty.”

He stared at the white flowers with little black dots on them, and again Stiles’ face came to his mind, his dark moles on his white skin.

“I’ll take those,” his mouth said, before he could stop it.

“Of course,” she said, smiling knowingly and taking the flowers carefully and wrapping them for him.

He asked her if he could leave there the first bouquet he bought to go and retrieve his horse and she accepted, so whit the little bunch of orchid in hand and a confused mind he walked to the stables.

When he entered Stiles was turned with his back to him, so he didn’t notice him approach.

He cleared his throat and an amused smile graced his lips as Stiles jumped lightly and turned around, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“Sir,” he said, bowing his head to him as a greeting.

“Stiles,” he greeted back. He stalled for a moment, but then handed him the flowers. “This are for you.”

“I – I…” Stiles stammered, face completely red now.

“Just take them,” Derek said to him, his smile now wider and fond. He stepped forward and the boy looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Thank you, my Lord.” Stiles said, stepping forward and taking the flowers from Derek’s hand, making him shiver with want.

Their fingers brushed and a spark tingled through their spines.

Stiles’ eyes lowered to the flowers, his smile bright and happy and Derek wanted to hold him to his chest right there.

He felt his wolf grumble pleased at the idea, but pushed it back and kept staring at the boy, who now was looking back at him.

They were stuck in their own word but Camaro didn’t like to be put aside, so he planted his head between Stiles and Derek, and Derek found himself staring at him and jumped back startled.

Stiles started laughing, petting the horse’s mane, then opening the gate while Derek chuckled to himself, reins in hand, and head shaking slightly.


	3. 3. Renaissance Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different moments in time plus one for Derek and Stiles.  
> Featuring first fire, a horse who doesn't like to be ignored, a world famous artist, music and tea, black featers and a bed full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, in all it's glory!
> 
> P.S: We (or at least my amazing partner, since she's the artist here) know how carving works, but for the sake of seeing a model!Derek we completely ignored those notions! Hope you like it anyway ;)

3\. Renaissance Period

Stiles woke up with a smile that morning, getting out of bed right away and starting to get ready for his day.

Today he was starting to work with the Maestro, Michelangelo, in Florence as his assistant.

Today he was starting a new work, a sculpture, and a new model was going to be there as well as Stiles, who will have the task to have all the instruments ready and close for the Master to work faster.

He finished getting ready and headed out, waving goodbye to his father before closing the door behind himself.

He hummed all the way to the Cathedral where the Master was probably already working, a skip on his step and a smile still on his lips.

He arrived at the Cathedral, entered the place and went where he knew that the Master was.

“Good morning Master,” he greeted when he arrived to him, setting his little bag aside and getting ready to receive his orders.

“Good morning, Stiles,” the Master greeted back, motioning to him to come closer, “The model isn’t here yet, but you can start to set up the instruments, he should be here any minute.”

“I’ll get to work right away,” Stiles answered.

He headed to the working table, taking a little wooden cart and starting to set on it various set of sculpting tools, included a hand drill, some cloths and a few brushes.

Checking that everything that was needed was on the cart, Stiles started to push it towards the big piece of marble in the room.

While he was setting down the items, the model had arrived and was getting ready to stand on the little platform at the centre of the room.

“Stiles, come here with the basic tools,” the Master called him from near the marble block.

Stiles took the leather case and unfolded it, holding it open in is hands and walking toward his Master.

His step faltered when his eyes caught the silhouette of the boy, no the man, that was in position on the platform, all hard muscle and flawless, smooth skin.

Stiles eyes widened, and his mouth fell open a little, his eyes roaming all over the almost naked body in front of him.

When the stranger’s eyes met his, Stiles felt his stomach flutter and blushed, aware of being caught staring, but not ashamed enough to avert his eyes from the man ones.

An amused glint sparkled in the man eyes and Stiles smirked, despite his awkwardness, and kept going towards his Master that was waiting for him with his arms crossed, oblivious to Stiles and his model and completely focused on the marble.

Stiles stood near him, trying to keep his eyes away from the other and concentrating on his Master’s work, that after choosing a tool, started to carve the marble, giving it a human shape.

The carving carried on for days, and everyday Stiles not only had the opportunity to learn new carving techniques but could also stare at the marvellous model unashamedly, the Master encouraging him to watch to see how the body in front of him was now taking form on the marble.

Stiles during those days discovered that the man’s name was Derek, he was one of the heirs of a prestigious family and he was a born werewolf. And that explained a lot about him.

That day the Master was going to carve the lower half of the statue, so Derek should have to pose completely naked. Stiles tried to contain his excitement.

Yes, he tried, but exactly like the first time he saw Derek, when his eyes found him on the pedestal completely naked, he stilled in his steps, eyes widening and mouth falling open.

The Master was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t even noticed Stiles frozen halfway from him, the same leather case in his hands, and looking completely captured from the man in front of him.

Derek’s lips twitched and his eyes sparkled, he inspired pushing his chest out, underlining his muscles even more.

Stiles moved his eyes from Derek’s body to the statue of him, and chuckled lightly when he got near to it.

“What is it, Stiles?” the Master asked without moving his eyes from where he was carving.

“Oh nothing, sir, I was just noticing the difference of size for the real one…” he answered, sending a wink to Derek and making him blush for once.

The Master chuckled lightly and turned his face towards Stiles.

“I don’t think that the consuls who commissioned this would be pleased to see something like that, they could feel threatened,” he said, smiling

“Well, you’re right, and we have to maintain a certain public decency,” Stiles smirked, watching Derek once again and burning that image in his brain.

 


	4. 4. Victorian Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different moments in time plus one for Derek and Stiles.  
> Featuring first fire, a horse who doesn't like to be ignored, a world famous artist, music and tea, black featers and a bed full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four!  
> As for the third one, and probably for the others too, there are some inaccuracies because I hadn't the material time to do proper research about everything, I'm very sorry about that!  
> I hope you'll like this chapter :)

4\. Victorian Age

The day was sunny and fresh, prefect to go for a walk and to have tea in the park.

Derek and his sister Laura decided to go out, to have an evening to relax and bond.

After all, they were the eldest between their siblings and lately they hadn’t had the time to spend time together and just relax.

They were chatting quietly, walking towards the park near their family house, when Derek started to hear the music coming from the park.

Laura smiled at him, happy and beautiful in her dress, holding him close with their arms hooked.

They entered the park, and Laura guided him closer to where the music was coming from.

The notes of a viola flying lightly in the air, a harmony perfect with the calmness of the little area immersed in the nature.

Little white tables where settled all around a gazebo where the violinist and other musicians where playing, and on one side a little right from there, where place two other gazebos with waiters and supplies for the evening tea.

He and Laura sat on a table near the gazebo with the musicians, and Derek started to look around for a waiter, while Laura was watching, fascinated, the musicians playing.

A waiter came to them, and Derek recognized him as Scott, one of the bitten weres of the community for werewolves that were bitten by rogues that his sister had founded a few years before.

They asked him two teas, and he went away with a little bow after exchanging a few other words with Laura.

Derek and his sister started a conversation again; going from one topic to another, while they waited for their tea. The music had stopped in the meanwhile, and just the wind caressing the trees and a soft

Scott came back a little later, with their tea and some pastries to go with it.

When Laura started to put sugar in her tea, Derek frowned, wrinkling his nose a bit in disgust.

She looked up at him, a smirk on her face, and she started stirring her tea.

Derek was enjoying the quiet, waiting for his tea to freshen up a little to drink it, when the silence was broken from a low note of a violin, and Derek’s eyes darted in the direction of the music.

His eyes settled on a boy, standing in the middle of the musicians’ area, the others a semicircle behind him.

He was wearing a white shirt, with rolled up sleeves and the first buttons opened, and a pair of black pants that wrapped up his lower half perfectly.  And he was shoeless. His naked feet on the grass, toes curled slightly around it.

Derek watched him enraptured, his eyes scanning the boy’s body and fixing on his long, dexterous fingers, that moved swiftly on the chord and held strongly but carefully the bow.

The music was filling his ears, relaxing him and filling him with a lot of sensations.

He felt calm, relaxed, loved and satisfied. His wolf happily curled in a ball inside him, sated by the music, and content with himself and with human part. Like they were finally in perfect harmony.

Derek sipped at his tea, enjoying the slightly sour taste on his tongue and the warmth that spread through his throat, completing the sensations that the music created in him.

Raising his eyes, he met the boy’s ones and something clicked in him.

The boy moved a little from his position and his scent wafted to Derek, which inhaled fully, closing his eyes.

When he reopened them, he knew that they were of an amazingly vivid yellow, fixed on the boy, tying him down to Derek and his wolf, which was now fully awake and focused on the human in front of him.

‘Mine,’ his wolf rumbled low inside him.

Derek wanted him and he didn’t even know his name, but watching him he promised to himself and his wolf that one day or another he would discover the boy’s name and stole his heart, because he was his.

And no one could change that.

 


	5. 5. Bohemian Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different moments in time plus one for Derek and Stiles.  
> Featuring first fire, a horse who doesn't like to be ignored, a world famous artist, music and tea, black featers and a bed full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5!  
> I think that Derek really enjoyed this one ;)

5\. Bohemian Period

Derek didn’t want to be there, but Peter insisted that he needed a break from his work, so what could be better than a place where they sold whiskey laced with wolfsbane and boys and girls entertained the customer with singing and dancing?

That’s why Derek found himself at ‘Le Moonesque’, his uncle’s club, seated in a comfortable plush armchair.

The atmosphere surrounding him was filled with sensuality, boys and girls dancing provocatively on the stage encircled by small tables, sofas, armchairs and chairs, all in proper bohemian style.

His uncle dandy-self showing completely in the appearance of the place and the beauty and sophistication of the dancers and singers, along with their luscious bodies.

Derek couldn’t smell any humans in the air, so he supposed that everyone in there was a were of some kind.

He was watching a beautiful redheaded girl who was dancing moments before on the stage, feathers and diamonds adorning her red corset, as she walked among the tables, going to the counter at the side of the stage.

She could be one of the models for his paintings, but Derek wasn’t really convinced as he sipped some of his whiskey, feeling the burn of the wolfsbane going down his throat.

Suddenly the lights on the stage turned off, and Derek turned his face to it, hearing a slow music start to play.

A circle of light illuminated the centre of the stage, where a boy was lying down on a bohemian sofa. He was human, Derek could smell it, and his curiosity perked up along with something else in his lower region.

His pale skin dotted with moles standing out on the light brown fabric and made even more paler by the boa of feathers that was covering just some parts of his skin and the black heels at his feet.

His left elbow was placed on the armrest, body laid on his left side, head turned to the right and his right leg folded on top of his stretched left one, the feathery boa covering his pelvis and continuing between his thighs, ending on his left calf.

His hairs were short, but long enough to grab and tug if needed (and Derek not only needed it, he wanted it), styled backwards a little at the sides, and free on his forehead. His body was glistening under the light, the thin muscles of his arms clenching as his fingers tapped on the fabric in time with the music.

Derek was brought out of his daze by the boy’s lips, who smiled sensually and then started singing slowly, in perfect time with the music.

He was singing, not in lip-sync like some of the others. His voice was light, rough on some parts of the song and almost too soft on some others.

And he had started dancing too, along with his words, his hands where moving slowly over his body in time with music, keeping the feathers in the right places.

Then he was sitting down on the sofa, his legs wide, right hand over his heart and left under his navel, feathers pooling on his thighs and covering what still hadn’t been exposed to the crowd.

He threw back his head, his neck bared to the audience as a little moan escaped his lips according to the song, and Derek’s pant tightened at the sound and seeing the boy’s neck ready to be claimed.

The song was almost ending and the boy stood up, the feathers still in place held by his hands, and he walked steady and provocative around the sofa, stopping at the back of it.

The backrest covering him up to his hips as he lusciously sang the last words of the song sliding up the boa around his neck.

On the last notes, his eyes caught Derek’s burning ones and he bit his bottom lip, winking at him, then turning around and walking away.

The light went off and Derek stood there, still overwhelmed and aroused.

Ideas started forming in Derek’s brain and he knew that he had just found what he was looking for. A muse.

He stood up quickly, not caring that someone could see how tight his pants where.

He needed to find Peter and tell him that he wanted that boy for himself. Hoping, of course, that the boy would agree to be his.

And he knew, deep inside, that it wasn’t just for his art that he wanted him.

 


	6. +1. Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five different moments in time plus one for Derek and Stiles.  
> Featuring first fire, a horse who doesn't like to be ignored, a world famous artist, music and tea, black featers and a bed full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you like it and that you liked the previous ones too!  
> I always wanted to do a FivePlusOne fic, and this was the perfect occasion!
> 
> So here ends my second work for the #SterekWeek2015 with the tag #SterekAltEra!  
> Thanks for reading :)

+1. Present Time

Stiles and Derek where lazing around in bed in Derek’s apartment, exchanging sloppy kisses and gentle touches.

Derek was on his side, a hand tucked under the pillow and the other drawing circles around the marks he left earlier on Stiles skin, watching him relax under his touch.

Stiles was on his back, arms and hands stretched up, his eyes following his own fingers wiggle, his body close to Derek’s and relishing in the warmth of him.

A soft blanket covering them up to their waists, skin still damp from the shower and body relaxed and sated.

“Can you imagine us living in another time?” Stiles asked, turning slightly his face to Derek.

Derek arched his eyebrows, stopping his fingers and thinking.

“Yeah,” he answered, fingers starting to move again, “in lots of them actually.” He chuckled.

“Yeah? Which ones?” Stiles asked curious, an amused smile playing at his lips.

“Well,” Derek started, “If we were in Prehistoric Era, I’m sure that you’d still be able to be annoying as hell when you want something and to call me sourwolf even without using proper words. “

Stiles snorted, smacking Derek’s arm lightly, but entertained anyway at the idea.

“I bet that if we were in the Medieval Era you’d be a Lord and I a stable boy.” Stiles mused, smirking at the thought of Derek with long tied hair and leather boots. A sliver of arousal slithered through his spine. “Oh God, I’m even sure that you’ll have a beautiful black horse named Camaro!”

Derek started laughing loudly at that, startling Stiles a little, since he still wasn’t used to Derek laughing so freely. His heart clenched pleasantly knowing that he was able to make him laugh so spontaneously.

“And,” he continued smiling widely, spurred by Derek chuckles, “If we were in the Renaissance Period you would be one of the most requested models by artist. But they will have to resize your privates for public decency and I would be a drooling assistant of some lucky artist.”

“Oh Stiles,” Derek said after a while, regaining his breath from laughing so much, “I imagine us in the Victorian Age, you know? I’d be the son of a wealthy werewolf family, drinking tea and chatting with Laura immersed in the nature, in the park” he continued softly, a heart-breaking sad and fond smile, “And you’d be there, standing under one of the gazebos and playing the violin, and I wouldn’t be able to tear my eyes off of you.”

Stiles blushed, knowing how sincere Derek’s word were, even if they were just imagining those things.

He stayed silent, not knowing what to say, and rested his hand over Derek’s, bringing it over his heart, to make him feel how it was beating hard for him.

“You know what else I imagine?” Derek asked suddenly, with a burning spark in his eyes.

“What?” Stiles asked, feeling his body get warmer at the way Derek was looking at him now.

“I can imagine us in the bohemian period. I would be one of those artist looking out for his muse and Peter would be a pain in the ass, wanting me to go at his Burlesque Club.” He stopped, untangling his hand from Stiles’ one and splaying it on his sternum, descending slowly towards his ribs.

“And guess who will be there, performing on the stage, covered only with a black feathery boa, dancing sensually and teasing me?” he asked Stiles, his hand trailing to his hips now.

“M-me?” Stiles answered, unsure, breath uneven, just from Derek caressing him and talking to him like that.

“Yes Stiles, you. You and your pale skin, you moles and you beautiful entire being. Completely naked and covered just with a bunch of feathers, heels at your feet and those amazing lips and hands moving in time with music.” Derek ended his fantasy sliding on top of him.

They were skin against skin now, Derek’s forearms at the sides of Stiles’ face, keeping him from crushing Stiles’ body with the weight of his own, but allowing him to put the right amount of pressure where he wanted it.

“I surely would have been really honoured to be your muse.” Stiles said, pushing one of his hands in Derek’s hair, “And I probably would have been your personal burlesque dancer too. Well that I could be now too, if you wanted.”

Derek growled lightly, the smell of Stiles’ arousal getting thicker and turning him up even more combined with his words.

He pressed his lips at the juncture of Stiles neck, nipping lightly were the faint scar of his claiming mark rested of Stiles skin, and Stiles inhaled sharply.

“Do you think that we would have ended up together even living in another time?” Derek asked, muffled a little by his closeness to Stiles’ skin, still kissing and nibbling it.

“I think that even not knowing each other we would have ended up together, yeah.” He said sure. “You are my mate Derek, I think that nothing can change that. And the proof of it it’s us being here after all that’s happened.” Stiles murmured, scraping gently Derek’s nape a tugging him closer to him.

Derek turned his head up and smiled at him, his eyes flashing red with possessiveness and his arms holding Stiles closer, hand cupping Stiles face and dragging him in a kiss that was full of love.

“Yeah,” he said breaking the kiss, “You’re mine, no matter what moment in history we could have been.”

Little did they know, that their hearts were really tied together from the beginning of times, and that their imagination was in reality a tale of memories that they didn’t recall.

 


End file.
